


Mother of Knowledge

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [24]
Category: Christian Myth & History, The Bible
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, No Apologies, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came of you and you fell. [Eve, after the serpent]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mother of Knowledge  
> Disclaimer: I didn't think up Yahweh, the serpent, the garden, Adam, or Eve.  
> Warnings: spoilers for "Genesis"  
> Pairings: Adam/Eve  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 395  
> Point of view: first

Ah, my father(lover),  
I did ask forgiveness of you and our Maker,  
the King of the Garden who formed us both.  
I came of you, son of dust(Yahweh).  
I came of you and you fell.

-

In love? Yes. Yahweh formed me  
for you. Am I Pandora,  
or mother of man,  
granddaughter of dust?  
I am nothing but yours.

-

I gave you a gift from the serpent.  
I sought to please you.  
But before you took that mouthful,  
lover dear, I was more.

-

More than you, your superior—  
I came of you, but I knew first.  
Before you took that mouthful  
—my gift—I was more.

-

I came of(for) you—  
a toy, a companion, a mate.  
Every being had another  
of their own—and there you  
were, dear lover, alone but  
for our Creator, our Lord.  
You had Him first,  
you were created first,  
born of love and will and dust.  
I came of you.

-

He, King of the Garden, gave us the world  
with but one rule—  
a single tree He left beyond touch.

-

I did not intend to disobey Him:  
I had no idea what disobedience was.  
But that serpent—such a sensuous, beautiful creature—  
told me if I ate of the (forbidden)tree  
I could learn. And I was so curious.  
I listened to the serpent—  
listening is no sin.  
But then I plucked the fruit,  
my love(r) and took a lingering bite.

-

At first I tasted dust(like you).  
But then the juices filled  
my mouth and flowed down my throat—  
so exquisite, it tasted of Heaven.  
I wanted more, to eat it all.  
And sometimes, I wish I had.  
But instead I brought it to you,  
my father, and offered you a taste.

-

You put your lips to the fruit,  
licked it—you feared, darling,  
though I never did.

-

Knowledge flowed through me—  
like the serpent said, I had become  
a god.

-

Is that a crime?  
I have asked forgiveness  
of you and the Maker,  
but I—oh, father(lover),  
never once did I mean it.

-

I came of(for) you.  
But I learned before you.  
I came of you and you fell.  
You know pain and fear because of me.  
But think of this—  
would joy or love exist without them?  
In the garden we had no emotion,  
but here in the wide, cold world—  
I _feel_ , lover(father).  
And I do not regret it.


End file.
